memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Star Trek: Ongoing
– |issues = 60 |year = between and }} Star Trek, solicited as Star Trek: Ongoing, is a completed comic series from IDW Publishing, set in the alternate reality after the events of and before . With the exception of Issues 7 and 8, the first twelve issues consisted of adaptations of episodes. With issue thirteen, the comic began to change its focus to spotlighting members of the 's crew, to accommodate the comic Star Trek: Countdown to Darkness, which focuses on the events before . Starting with issue 21, the series continued, depicting the characters on their five-year mission. Also starting with issue 21, covers for story arcs in more than two issues were retitled, such as Star Trek: After Darkness, Star Trek: The Khitomer Conflict, and Star Trek: The Q Gambit. With the release of issue 41, the series was re-titled Star Trek: 5-Year Mission. The series concluded with issue 60, before being relaunched as Star Trek: Boldly Go. Creators * Writers: ** Mike Johnson (#1-17, 19-60) ** F. Leonard Johnson (#17) ** Ryan Parrott (#18) * Artists: ** Stephen Molnar (#1-4, 9-10, 13-14) ** Joe Phillips (#3-4, #7-8) ** Joe Corroney (#5-6, #33-34, 43) ** Claudia Balboni (#11-12, 17-20, 24, 43) ** Erfan Fajar (#15, 21-23, 25-28, 31-32) ** Stellar Labs (#16) ** Erica Durante (#17-20) ** Luca Lamberti (#20) ** Agri Karuniawan (#23) ** Yasmin Liang (#29-30) ** Yulian Ardhi (#32) ** Victor Moya (#33-34) ** Rob Doan (#33-34) ** Tony Shasteen (#35-40, 43-45, 48-60) ** Cat Staggs (#41-42) ** Rachael Stott (#46-47) * Color artists: ** John Rauch (#1-10, 13-14, 33) ** Ilaria Traversi (#11-12) ** Ifansyah Noor (#15, 23, 25-28, 31-32) ** Sakti Yuwono (#15, 23, 25-28, 31-32, 34) ** Stellar Labs (#16, 21-23, 25-28, 31-32, 34) ** Claudia SGC (#17-20) ** Arianna Florean (#19-20, 24) ** Azzurra Florean (#24) ** Valentina Cuomo (#24) ** Beny Maulana (#28) ** Zac Atkinson (#29-30) ** Davide Mastrolonardo (#39-40, 43-60) ** Wes Hartman (#41-42) * Letter artists: ** Neil Uyetake (#1-16, 19, 22-24, 32-46, 48-51, 54-55) ** Chris Mowry (#17, 21, 27, 52-53) ** Shawn Lee (#18) ** Tom B. Long (#20, 25-26) ** Gilberto Lazcano (#28-30) ** Robbie Robbins (#31, 47) ** AndWorld Design (#56-60) * Editors: ** Scott Dunbier (#1-24) ** Sarah Gaydos (#25-60) * Creative consultant: ** Roberto Orci (#1-60) ** Mike Johnson (#18) Characters :Main: IDW TOS (alternate reality) characters Issues # "Where No Man Has Gone Before, Part 1" # "Where No Man Has Gone Before, Part 2" # "The Galileo Seven, Part 1" # "The Galileo Seven, Part 2" # "Operation: Annihilate, Part 1" # "Operation: Annihilate! Part 2" # "Vulcan's Vengeance, Part 1" # "Vulcan's Vengeance, Part 2" # "The Return of the Archons, Part 1" # "The Return of the Archons, Part 2" # "The Truth About Tribbles, Part 1" # "The Truth About Tribbles, Part 2" # " " (aka "The Redshirt's Tale") # "Keenser's Story" # "Mirrored, Part 1" # "Mirrored, Part 2" # " " # "The Voice of a Falling Star" # " " # "Red Level Down" # "Star Trek After Darkness, Part 1" # "Star Trek After Darkness, Part 2" # "Star Trek After Darkness, Part 3" # "Star Trek: Ongoing, Issue 24" # "The Khitomer Conflict, Part 1" # "The Khitomer Conflict, Part 2" # "The Khitomer Conflict, Part 3" # "The Khitomer Conflict, Part 4" # "Parallel Lives, Part 1" # "Parallel Lives, Part 2" # "I, Enterprise! Part 1" # "I, Enterprise! Part 2" # "Lost Apollo, Part 1" # "Lost Apollo, Part 2" # "The Q Gambit, Part 1" # "The Q Gambit, Part 2" # "The Q Gambit, Part 3" # "The Q Gambit, Part 4" # "The Q Gambit, Part 5" # "The Q Gambit, Part 6" # "Behemoth, Part 1" # "Behemoth, Part 2" # "Eurydice, Part 1" # "Eurydice, Part 2" # "Eurydice, Part 3" # "The Tholian Webs, Part 1" # "The Tholian Webs, Part 2" # "Deity, Part 1" # "Deity, Part 2" # "Live Evil, Part 1" # "Live Evil, Part 2" # "Live Evil, Part 3" # "Reunion, Part 1" # "Reunion, Part 2" # "Legacy of Spock, Part 1" # "Legacy of Spock, Part 2" # "Legacy of Spock, Part 3" # "Legacy of Spock, Part 4" # "Connection, Part 1" # "Connection, Part 2" (final issue) Collections ;Star Trek # Star Trek, Volume 1 # Star Trek, Volume 2 # Star Trek, Volume 3 # Star Trek, Volume 4 # Star Trek, Volume 5 # Star Trek, Volume 6: After Darkness # Star Trek, Volume 7: The Khitomer Conflict # Star Trek, Volume 8 # Star Trek, Volume 9: The Q Gambit # Star Trek, Volume 10 # Star Trek, Volume 11 # Star Trek, Volume 12 # Star Trek, Volume 13 (final volume) ;Star Trek: New Adventures # Star Trek: New Adventures, Volume 1 # Star Trek: New Adventures, Volume 2 # Star Trek: New Adventures, Volume 3 # Star Trek: New Adventures, Volume 4 # Star Trek: New Adventures, Volume 5 (final volume) ;Star Trek Graphic Novel Collection * Volume 12 - The Edge of the Galaxy (collects #1-6) * Volume 14 - Vulcan's Vengeance (collects #7-12) * Volume 17 - Mirrored (collects #13-18) * Volume 25 - After Darkness (collects #19-24) * Volume 40 - Parallel Lives (collects #25-30) * Volume 48 - I, Enterprise (collects #31-34) * Volume 56 - The Q Gambit (collects #35-40) External link * fr:Star Trek (IDW Publishing) Ongoing